Interrogation
by PandaTeddyClaws
Summary: They wanted them. She didn't have them anymore. With no chance of escape, she must bide her time. But they never were the most patient people. Rating for language and suggested themes.


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"You're only making this harder on yourself"

Anzu glared heatedly at her captor as he circled her slowly, twirling the small blade around his hand.

"He's right you know" the other one sitting on the couch said, his elbows resting on his knees with his chin on top of laced fingers.

Her glare intensified at the pleased smirk that slid onto the sittings one's lips as he took in her bound form. She wriggled her wrists in an attempt to loosen the leather straps confining her to the chair but it was a pointless struggle. They had made sure she wouldn't be able to escape.

"Just give us what we want and we'll let you go" the sitting one offered slyly, his dark crimson orbs boring into her sparkling blues.

"Go to hell" she hissed.

Slim bronzed fingers slid beneath her chin, tilting her head back till she was looking into glowing pale lavender. Her eyes widened in a shudder, the side of the blade running smoothly over the delicate skin of her throat.

"Little girls should mind their manners" he warned gently, sliding the blade up her jaw line and over her cheek.

Anzu gulped.

"Marik" the sitting one called "There's no need for that. Not _yet _anyway"

The tanned yami lifted the blade away from her face and moved his hand from her chin, letting her head fall back to its normal position. Once more she was looking into those devious red eyes. She always thought it was ironic that someone with such an angelic face could have such demonic eyes.

He stood, advancing with slow mocking strides until he too was looking down at her. She squirmed in her seat, their intense stares unnerving whatever bravado she previously had.

Slowly he leaned forward, his hands resting on her forearms, his sharp white bangs casting shadows over his face.

Goosebumps prickled Anzu's skin; he looked very, _very_ scary.

"Where are they?" he asked, his voice low and raspy.

"Gone" she answered. Eyes narrowed in front of her as a growl sounded behind her

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Marik asked, his tone an obviously forced calmness

"I mean gone" she said flippantly, trying to appear coy while inside she sweated. The one in front of her leaned closer, his grip on her arms tightening.

"Gone where?" he asked

"I gave them away" she answered quickly, growing entirely un-comfortable with how close his face was to hers.

"To who?" Marik growled, his calm tone disintegrating to dust.

Anzu considered lying. An act of defiance to prove they didn't intimidate her. It could end very badly but then again the truth wasn't exactly going to thrill them either. Wetting her lips in a nervous gesture she decided telling them the truth would probably get her out of this situation faster. Even if it wasn't the most pleasant way out.

"I gave them to...Yami"

Anzu winced at the spark of rage that ignited in the already tense atmosphere. She could hear Marik's breathing speed up in fury and see those crimson eyes narrow to slits.

"That" he hissed "was a very bad idea"

His face was now inches from hers when a quiet gasp sounded from the side of the room along with an un-believing groan. The three looked over to see a shocked Ryou and a frowning Malik.

"We were gone for what; five, ten minutes?" Malik asked as he slid off his shoes and dropped the plastic bag of groceries on the dining table.

"Are you alright Anzu?" Ryou asked timidly as he cautiously approached.

"I'm fine Ryou" she answered, smiling in relief as the two yami's backed off. Ryou quickly undid the leather straps and offered her a hand up from the dining room chair. She gratefully took it, while Malik pinned Bakura and his yami with an un-amused look

"Care to explain?" Malik asked. Marik huffed, crossing his arms. Bakura growled

"She gave them away" the ex-thief snarled in disgust. Malik raised an eyebrow

"_Them?_ "

"Her cookies!" Marik bellowed in rage "She _gave away_ her cookies! To the _Ra damned Pharaoh_ no less!" Malik blinked in surprise, cocking his head to the side.

"Is this true Anzu?"

The brunet stretched her arms above her head, rolling her eyes at the same time

"Yami's never tried my cookies before, so I gave him the ones left over from the last batch"

"They were ours!" Bakura growled. Anzu crossed her arms and stared at him defiantly.

"_I _baked them; _I_ get to decide who gets them"

"But that's not fair!" Marik whined, sounding exactly like a child put in the naughty corner.

Ryou asked if anyone wanted tea as he took the bag of groceries into the kitchen. Anzu and Malik said yes while Bakura and Marik sulked. Malik shook his head and sighed

"So why exactly were you tied to the chair?" he asked. Anzu shrugged

"Don't ask me, I woke up like that" she walked to the kitchen to help Ryou, mumbling _"last time I take a nap with only those two in my house" _

Malik smiled fondly as Marik slipped the pocket knife back into his pants and took a seat on the couch with Bakura plonking down on the opposite end. Both looked very sour.

"They belonged to us" Marik muttered bitterly. Bakura made a noise of agreement and Malik shook his head at their childish behaviour.

Malik approached the couch and sat between them, spreading his arms behind their shoulders and drawing them into a huddled embrace.

"No yami, they were hers and she had every right to give them away" Malik gently corrected. Bakura scoffed and Marik huffed.

Chuckling, Malik gave a quick peck to each yamis's cheek as Anzu and Ryou re-entered the dining room with five steaming mugs and a small plate with two chocolate chip cookies.

Malik stifled a laugh and Ryou hid a grin behind his mug as Marik and Bakura stared at the cookies wide eyed. Anzu giggled at their expressions

"You didn't seriously think I gave them all to Yami did you?" she asked with a mischievous smirk. Bakura smiled wolfishly

"You deceitful little minx" he said with a hint of pride, taking a cookie from the plate.

Without a word Marik stood and walked over to Anzu. Before anyone could blink, the tanned yami grabbed the petite dancer by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder like a bag of flour. Anzu gasped

"Marik what are-"

"Little girls who lie need to be punished" Marik answered before she could finish asking. Anzu shivered, she could hear the growl of lust in his voice as he carried her to the bed room.

Ryou shook his head and sighed while Bakura enjoyed his cookie, laughing under his breath. Malik smirked as he eyed the single cookie on the plate.

"_Don't even fucking think about it!_" Marik bellowed.

Malik pouted and Bakura laughed his ass off.

* * *

There we go. In case it wasn't clear this was supposed to be funny. Also if anyone can think of a good shipping name for these five please let me know. Please review


End file.
